


Infinite (Pitch Perfect)

by OfMiceAndHaven



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMiceAndHaven/pseuds/OfMiceAndHaven





	Infinite (Pitch Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delilah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46220) by Crazy Pink Penguin via Blogspot.com. 



**LOGAN WATCHED** THE boys with a grin on her face. She listened to them sing and then, when they stopped, she stood up and walked over to the boys. "Hey, you guys are real good." She commented. "I don't think I've ever heard y'all sing like that." She crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled as one of the boys, Michael, winked at her. "Nice try, buddy." Logan teased, the boys laughed. She spotted Unicycle on the ground and she walked over and held out her hand. "Need help, Uni?" She smiled sweetly, and the dark skinned boy grabbed her hand, she hauled him up and he smirked.

"Damn, Buttercup." He laughed. "You're strong for a girl." Logan raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Yeah, and you're clumsy for a boy." She winked and skipped over to Bumper and Donald. "When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar totally off-key, I wanted to choke you!" Logan and Donald had the same idea. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder the same time that Donald and Logan said, "Bumper. . . ," cautiously. "I wanted to choke you out!" Bumper's face was red for a moment. "Stop." Donald demanded.

A boy in blue and yellow stripes walked up, moving his hands nervously. "Hi," he spoke, voice shaking. "H-hi. Benjamin Applebaum," he pointed to himself with his index fingers; "I saw you guys preform at Mall of America a few years back? Totally changed my life. I have not stopped thinking about you since." He spoke excitedly, like a child on Christmas. "Yikes. . ." Logan muttered to herself. The Treble Makers watched with weirded-out faces, and Bumper stretched his lips out, kind of exasperatedly, and Donald took a deep breath, head nodding in sort of a circular motion. "Thanks?" Bumper said.

Bumper looked to the ground and touched his upper lip with his lower line of teeth. "Oh, and, Bumper;" said the kid. "Huge fan. Your arrangment of Lovin' Spoonful 'Do You Believe In Magic' inspired me to become," he waved his hands and grinned at Bumper as he pulled a red silk-rag from under a fake thumb. "A certified illusionist." Benjamin smiled at Bumper and waited for some kind of approval. "Wow." said the tan boy from next to Benjamin, nodding, trying to start some sort of praise-fest. Logan sighed mentally and watched as Bumper made a wafting motion. "The smell of your weird is actually effecting my vocal cords, so, I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle." Bumper shooed him off, but Benjamin just continued to look hopeful.

"But why don't we just, exchange emails and then totally hang out right now, together?" Begged Benjamin. Logan took a deep breath, and felt a pang of guilt in her chest as Bumper shook his head wildly, making his cheeks flap. The tan boy pulled away Benjamin, who was still smiling. "What a nerd alert!" Bumper said loudly, Logan smacked the back of his head and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be a dick." She commanded, pouting. Bumper rolled his eyes, "Okay guys, now, let's match pitch." Logan walked away as the boys matched an E♮.

 

**IT WAS** A few hours later when Donald returned to his dorm with a sore throat, and was met with an angry room mate. "Hey, Baby Bubble." Donald croaked, sitting on his bed and gargling some salt water. He spit it back in to the bottle and glanced at Logan in front of him. "When did you get a belly button piercing?" He asked, biting his lip and rolling on to his back. "I've had one." She replied, pulling a picture off of her wall that showed her in a pink bikini, with a silver piercing in her navel. Donald nodded and then rolled over. "It's late, so, I'm gonna sleep." Logan said, skipping back over to her bed and tacking up the picture.

Donald counted the seconds until he heard Logan's breathing steady out, and then he shifted under the blankets and removed the grey pants he had been wearing. Donald closed his eyes and waited for a dream to take him away from the world.

_The dream started out simple. Donald and Logan lie on his bed, Donald underneath Logan, who straddled his pelvis. His hands were on her hips, thumbs rubbing tiny circles on her hip bones. Logan sat up and grinned down at Donald. Her eyes were filled with lust yet when she spoke his name, it was in a voice that he could only describe as innocently seductive. "Donald?" She asked, smiling. Donald let out a small groan and grinned up at her. "Don't do that." He said with a chuckle. "Do what?" She asked, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his collar bone._

_"Say my name like that." He said breathlessly. "I might just have to fuck the hell out of you." He grinned. Logan lifted her head and smirked. "Donald. . ." She repeated in the same tone. Donald growled as he flipped them over. He attacked her neck with soft kisses, and when he found the spot that made her moan, he sucked on it, and nibbled on it. Donald placed a hand on either side of her arms and held himself in a push up position. The sight of her beneath him, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and hair splayed out around her head, it was enough to make him blow his wad._

_Donald smirked, she wasn't even naked yet and she made him crazy. Logan grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, and the next to go was her skirt. It was a short little thing, black, it barely covered her ass. Donald loved it. Donald put his hand under her red panties and when his finger brushed her entrance, she whimpered. Donald grinned and slid down the thong._

_He rubbed her clit and smirked as she gasped. "Do you like that?" He asked roughly. "Do you like it when I play with your pussy?" Logan nodded. "Oh yeah." She said, Donald grinned and teased her enterance with his index finger. "Quit playing around." Logan demanded weakly. With her permission on the subject, Donald's index finger slid inside of her, he groaned. "Fuck, Logan you're so tight." He said, moving his finger in and out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Logan's moans and whimpers and whines made Donald groan. This had to be better than any porno he ever watched, even better than all the sex he's had since he was 16. Donald used one hand and expertly unhooked her bra. He threw it off to the side and attacked her right nipple. His tongue swirled around the nub and then pressed his lips around it. He massaged it with his lips, and then stopped. Donald sucked on the nub, thrusting his finger in and out of her, and swirling his tongue around it._

_"D-Donald!" She demanded breathlessly. "Fuck the foreplay and fuck -ngh!- me already!" Donald grinned and removed his mouth. He sat up, removed his finger, and began to unbuckle his belt. When he kicked his jeans off, boxers soon following, he took a foil packet from his pocket. Logan snatched it out of his hand, ripped it open gently with her teeth, and rolled it on to his already throbbing 9 inch member. "Ready?" He asked as her hands fell to grip the sheets, and Donald used his left hand to align with her hole._

_He drew his hips back and jerked his hips forward, his member finally entering--_

 

Donald woke with a gasp, and he looked at his alarm clock. 3:00. Donald groaned and flopped back on to his bed. "God dammit."


End file.
